


August prompts

by Nataelex32



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Anxiety, Character Death, Codependency, Depression, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loneliness, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, NSFW, Nightmares, Quarantine, Separation Anxiety, double dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 7,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataelex32/pseuds/Nataelex32
Summary: Writers mouth prompts 2020Here are the prompts for each day that I will use. Tags will be added as I go.1. tattoo artist/flower shop AU2. quarantine3. magic4. long distance relationship5. soulmates6. ocean7. hurt/comfort8. eight9. illness10. bunnies11. light12. meet cute13. music14. metamorphosis15. coffee shop AU16. history17.cooking18. myths19. deaging20. loss21. family22. pet shop AU23. poison24. true love’s kiss25. drop26. summer vacation27. dream28. fantasy29. high school AU30. joy31. there was only one bed
Relationships: Jimmy Page & original female charecters, Jimmy Page/Robert Plant, John Bonham/John Paul Jones, John Bonham/Original Female Character(s), John Paul Jones/Original Female Character(s), John bonham/John Paul Jones/ original female charecters, Robert Plant & original female charecters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: House of Riot for Writers Month 2020, Writer's Month 2020





	1. Confident and Competent

Jonesy shyly entered the tattoo shop. “Hi, I was wanting to get a tattoo.” He told the blond women at the front desk. She disappeared for a few seconds then returned with a huge strong man with a soft expression on his face. Jonesy couldn't help notice his perfect wavy hair. The dimples when he smiled. Then those hazel eyes. 

“Well dont be shy!” the blond shoved the tattoo artist towards him. 

“Hi. I’m John.” The man offered his hand. Thick strong hands. 

Jonesy chuckled. “John Paul Jones. But call me Jonesy.”

John laughed as he led him back to his station. “Call me Bonzo.”

“What sort of name is that?”

Bonzo shrugged. “A friend thought of it one night. Jus stuck.”

Jonesy handed him the paper with the drawing of the tattoo he wanted. Bonzo took it, studying it with trained eyes.

“It means confident and competent. Or something like that.” Jonesy explained

Jonesy was terribly nervous, but not for the reason he thought he would be. The tattoo didn’t hurt as much as he thought it would. 

“There yer all done.” Bonzo finished the perfect duplicate on his forearm. 

“Thanks.”

There was a moment of silence, awkward silence. “Jonesy. Would you like to go out for a pint? there’s a pub down the road from here.” 


	2. Quarantine

They had been split up for months. For Bonzo and Jonesy or Bonsy, as Robert had lovingly named them, it was years. Jonesy and him had formed their own group of sorts after Zeppelin ended in the 80’s. They tried to hang on, but as the saying goes the best things don’t last. Especially since while Jimmy got worse, Bonzo got better. They had their own group but didn’t push it along as Jimmy and Robert did with theirs. So, they were far less popular. 

Little did they know that when on tour and a huge mess up caused them to be on different flights, would keep them apart for months. Quarantine was a must for both. No one knew what this virus was capable of. You could have it and have no symptoms. Both of them were healthy, but one could go from perfectly healthy to dead or live with serious complications after being infected. 

Yes, they could talk on the phone and use some form of video chat, but it wasn’t the same. Bonzo was stuck at home and Jonesy at some hotel. They take every day and managed to write several pieces even split apart. Jonesy missed Bonzo’s cooking, and how he kept the house clean, took care of him.

Bonzo missed the physical comfort of someone sleeping next to you and his rock that grounded him. He missed waking up to those blue eyes every morning.

Bonzo drove overnight to the hotel he was stuck at. Jonesy thought he still had a long car ride after the tests came back negative. He was wrong. He stepped out of the lift and into the lobby. He saw him just stepping into the doors. Bonzo crossed the room in seconds. Now arms around each other they rocked back and forth. Cameras of those always wanting to get a glimpse of the aging, but still, active rockstars were flashing, others rushing up to get an interview. They were in their own little world. It was just them and nothing else existed out of that little bubble. 

Once home Bonzo eyed him, going from head to toe and back again. “Have you been eating?”

“Yes.”

“You look thin. Too thin again.” Bonzo frowned. 

Jonesy did the same. Arms still cut, stomach flat, but he was overall smaller. He didn’t need to ask the same question it was written on his face.

“Try cooking for one! It’s bloody hard. No one to eat with. Not to mention any time I wasn’t talking to you Rob kept calling me up to get my opinion on stuff he was working on. The man has way too much energy. Left little time to cook much less eat.”

“Robert called you! Did Jimmy call you too or was he indexing his library? “

“I take it Robert forgot your number?” 

Jonesy opened his mouth to speak, but his stomach grumbled loudly. 

“Hungry much.” Bonzo started dragging him to the huge state of the art kitchen. “What do you want?”

“Everything?” Jonesy half regretted his answer when Bonzo managed to create a feast in record time. “No dessert?” Jonesy asked after they were both finished eating. 

“Later afer everythings settled.” The drummer replied rubbing his belly. 

It took Jonesy a few seconds to figure out they would not be eating anything else that was food for the rest of the day.


	3. Magic

They were finally back home. Each time things got heated up, someone called and interrupted them. Cloths made a trail from their home recording studio to the bedroom. Jonesy let out a sigh of pleasure as he felt Bonzo’s weight press him against the soft bed. Tongues danced together as they kissed. Bonzo pulled away and looked down. His Jonesy, who aged gracefully. Blue eyes were blown wide with lust. Then the phone rang. The programmable caller id was a curse and a blessing, almost like magic when they first got it. You could make it say anything you wanted for each person. The robot voice rang out “call from I forgot your number.”

Bonzo dropped his head on Jonesy’s shoulder. “Fucking hell. Every fucking time.”

“it’s Jimmy?”

“Yeah.”

Jonesy answered the phone. “Who is this?......…..No you’ve got the wrong number.” Jonesy slammed the phone back down.

“John” Bonzo chuckled. “Have I rubbed off on you?”

“Yes.” Jonesy pulled him back down.

Bonzo whimpered at the sensation of Jonesy melting into him. His nails running down his back. He started moving his hips down. His hands pawed at short red-brown hair. He felt strong nimble hands pull at his long brown hair peppered with a few grays here and there.

The phone rings again the robotic voice called out again “call from Plantie”

“Plantie?” Jonesy laughed.

Bonzo answered the phone. “what this time?!” “we’re kindof busy.” “you want to what?” “Robert I’ll call you back….” “okay bye.”

“Plantei. And I forgot your number?”

“I was bored!”

The phone rang again. “Call from baldei “

“You really called Jason that?”

“He had his mum’s hair.”

The phone rang again. “Call from ZzzzoooOOOeeeYYYYY”

By the tenth call Jonesy was in tears, laughing from the nicknames his husband had given friends and family.

The home phone finally stopped ringing. They thought they would finally have time, but then their cell phones started to go off.

“John….. NO DON’T THROW THEM JUST TURN THEM OFF!” Jonesy saved their cell phones. “wait what was my nickname?”

“Please don’t I meant to change it back before… No!” Bonzo looked a little scared.

Jonesy dialed their home phone. “call from…..”


	4. long diatance Relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> perquil to Quarentine and Magic

Bonzo hit the button and the computer started chiming. A long 5 minutes later Jonesy;s face popped up on the screen.

“what took you so long?” Bonzo pouted.

Jonesy remained silent, a smile creeping across his face.

“Can you hear me?”

Jonesy started laughing.

“what?”

Jonesy was now holding his tummy and tears streamed down his face. Suddenly he disappeared. Only a chair and plain white walls of a hotel room. Bonzo stood up then sat back down realizing you can’t look over the edge of a desk through a computer or Ipad. “Jonesy!” all he could hear was Jonesy’s laughter. “what’s so bloody funny?”

Jonesy pulled himself back up and sat back down. He did;nt bother with the tears still falling down his face.

“what is so bloody funny!”

Jonesy finally stopped laughing and used the back of his hands to wipe the tears away. “You’re upside down.”

“oh.” Bonzo “why is that so funny.”

“I don’t know.” Jonesy shook his head. “I guess I just haven’t seen you for “ Jonesy winkled his eyebrows in thought. “I haven’t seen you in what a week?”

“How does that answer the question?”

“Imagine not seeing me for that long and when you finally do, you’re upside down.”

Bonzo tried to fix the problem, but could never got it right. So they attempted to continue the conversation. Keyword tried.

“Bonzo I;m sorry. I can’t do this with you upside-down.”

“what do we do then?”

“call one of the kids”

“Fine. Wait how do you disconnect?” Bonzo asked a little worried.

Jonesy just sat there face unreadable even to the drummer. Bonzo tilted his head to one side. “Jonesy.”

Jonesy started laughing again. “ I don’t know.”

They eventually were able to hang up or disconnect. Three phone calls later Bonzo finally got one of the kids to answer and fixed the problem on his end.

When Jonesy answered to the next video call. Bonzo was the one who burst out laughing. “Jonesy love, yer upside-down.”


	5. Soul Mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of "Quarantine" when they reunite.

Mouths apart and now he’s in me arms. I basically tackled him, nearly sent us both to the floor. The first thing I notice is he’s all angles again. He had filled out. I can feel his ribs, sticking out again. He smells weird. I can’t place the smell then it hits me. He smells like the bloody hotel. He usually smells like leather, old spice n sometimes whiskey. I can feel his heart beating; it’s not in-sync with mine like it usually is. We rock back n forth. I map his back with me hands, then move to his hips. He hisses in me ear just me name. A warning, to me hands go back up. His hands are stagnate, but fisted in me shirt. Shit! I feel tears coming. Me breath hitches and he wipes the tears away and I manage to pull meself together. I pick up most of his things. I want to carry everything but he insists on carrying half of it. The flash of the cameras and questions are nearly overwhelming. I lead him back to the car. once the doors shut. I pull him close. So we’re pressed together. We haven’t spoken more than a word. I guess you …

He crosses the room faster than I can. He’s lost the thin layer of fluff he carries. I loved how soft he felt. Now all I feel is muscle and bone. We haven’t said a word until his hands venture a bit too far for cameras and others to see. Stuff will be everywhere in minutes. Part of me wants to say fuck it and let him have his way with me. I can’t believe he drove all night just to get me. He still smells like motor oil, leather, but no hint of beer. If it wasn’t for the ability to talk face to face, even when miles apart. if it wasn’t for that…. I know he’d drink too much again. I wonder how he’s really feeling. He lost that sparkle in his eyes, smiled less. So did I most likely. I hear his breath hitch. I lean back to press our foreheads together. I see a couple of happy tears fall down his face. I use my thumb to wipe them away. “let’s go home.” I say. He picks up half of my things, insisting on carrying the heaviest stuff. We push thought the people with the flashing lights and microphones. Why are people after us? we are not Jimmy and Robert. Just us. We get to the car. He packs away my things and we get in. The car is one with bench seats, he most likely planed that. I breathe a sigh of relief as soon as the doors shut and he pulls me close. We still haven’t said anything much. But we don’t need too. I guess you…..

I guess you don’t need to if you’re soul mates.


	6. Ocean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JSJ or John Bonham x Serenity (OFC) X Jonesy

Jonesy was gently shaking me awake. It was earlier in the morning than I usually woke up. I stretched and sat up. He greeted me with a soft smile. He tucked my hair behind my ears. Bonzo was still sleeping next to me, snoring softly. He shook Bonzo awake. Our drummer mumbled a complaint and pulled the blankets over his head, turned on his side, and pulled his knees up toward his chest. 

“No.” Jonesy said and pulled the blankets back. 

Bonzo curled up to a tight ball at the sudden exposure from warm lingering body heat to chilled air.  
I reached over to massage his shoulder. Jonesy moved the hair out of his face and tucked it behind his ear. Hazel eyes opened and looked from him to me and back again. His lips formed a smile and sat up, his dark hair matted and tangled from last night. 

I looked over at Jonesy; the early morning light hit him in the perfect way. His hair glowed almost reddish-brown with a hint of gold. His cheekbones were highlighted, despite the hair curling at the ends and framing his face. Blue eyes sparkled with the warmth of love. Jonesy handed Bonzo a cup of coffee. “drink” He instructed. 

I slid out of bed and walked toward the remaining two cups of coffee, in the little carrier and sat on the corner of the dresser. Jonesy beat me to it and handed me my cup. I took a sip and hummed softly. “Perfect as usual, thanks.” He smelt like the lavender soap I had brought along for the long tour. “You’ve used my soap again.”

“ss cus he always forgets to pack it.” Bonzo was slowly waking up.

“you overpack.” Jonesy shot back.

Once Bonzo and I were awake enough we got ready and left for the beach. I had been to the beach twice in my life, but I was young enough to not remember the first. The second was a fading memory, I was kind of blocking memories of my family out……

Jonesy found a little shaded area, a little away from the beaten path. It was as privet as we could get. 

We built a sandcastle then destroyed it. The last part per Bonzo’s request. The water was refreshing and cool as we swam. Bonzo started a splash fight. Jonesy even joined in the childlike fun.  
The day took a turn when Jonesy cut his foot on something out in the water. Bonzo carried him to the blanket we had laid out. 

“I don’t see anythin.” Bonzo inspected the deep cut. 

“it still feels like something's in there.”

“let me.” I gently pushed our drummer out of the way. I didn’t see anything at first then saw a dark spot in the bright red. Using my thumb I gently brushed over the spot. Jonesy jumped and hiss in pain. 

“Ow!”

“I think I found it. Hold him down.” I tell Bonzo. “Jonesy I’ll be as gentle as I can.”  
Eventually, I got the tiny piece of shell out of his foot. All three of us relaxed. Bonzo had Jonesy’s head in his lap and started smoothing his hair out of his eyes. 

“Bonz you’ve been quiet all day. You feeling okay?” I ask.

He shook his head. “Jonesy looks pale.”

“Let’s go to one of those in and out places. Just to make sure It won’t get infected. Cheek you out too.” I started gathering our things. Putting the piece of shell in my pocket just in case we would need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will continue in Illness and I am writing more of this JSJ.


	7. Hurt then Confort or Apart and Together Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW at the end, Depression, anxiety, nightmares. 
> 
> *also you finely get to find our what nickname Bonzo gave Jonesy in “quarantine” at the end*

Jonesy called Bonzo and waited for him to pop up on screen. He had sat his Bass up in the hotel room. Bonzo answered and smiled wide behind his drum kit. “Hey!”

“Hey!”

“Bonzo are you sure about this?”

“yeah. Others ov done it. “

They started working, playing back and forth. Critiquing and changing or praising each bit of music. They had half of an new song done when Jonesy’s phone rang. He answered and came back with a disappointed face. “I’ve gotten a noise complaint.”

“What if you tried turning it down?”

“No. have it jus loud enough so you can hear.” Jonesy started unplugging things. “ And they could hear you too. Walls er thin.”

“I miss you.” Bonzo couldn’t hide the disappointment on his face, but tried to with a smile. “n you’re starting to talk like me.”

“I miss you too.” Jonesy smiled briefly at the last comment. “No. yer jus now noticing.”

“We can’t even play together. I thought we could at least do that.”

“We can still write on stuff. Then play it together when I get to come home.” Jonesy had noticed the drummer fading . wilting slowly. “are you okay? And tell the truth.”

“No.” Bonzo shook his head. “haven’t drank too much though. I meant what I promised you that September day back in 80.”

Jonesy smiled softly “Call me anytime you need to. Even in the middle of the night. Promise me that.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jonesy narrowed his eyes. “and.”

“I promise.”

“I know, not that.”

Bonzo had to think for a second. “I will behave?”

“yes!” Jonesy put his finger over the bottom that would end the call. “bye bye!”

Jonesy woke up. his heart racing, tears in his eyes. Nightmare! It was difficult to sleep alone. When he did, he had nightmares half the time. He fell back asleep, only to wake up with another terrible nightmare. Tossing and turning for an hour after that. _“I’m in my seventies why er a few nightmares scaring me?”_ His hand reached over to the hotel phone and dialed their home number.

“Who is this?” Bonzo answered half awake.

“Bonz.” Jonesy's breath hitches _"why am I crying? ... It's more than the nightmares."_

“Jonesy what’s wrong? “

“Nightmare. I can’t sleep and when I do, more often than not I have another nightmare.”

“What do you want me to do? I wish I could be there with you. I want to come and get you.”

“Jusss stay with me. Don’t have to talk.” Jonesy mumbled in exhaustion. Jonesy fell asleep to the sound of Bonzo breathing. Morning came and the nightmares were much more tolerable. The pattern continued at least once a week.

Bonzo finished his fourth beer. He knew Jonesy was talking to one of the kids and would be for the rest of the day. He went to the fridge and opened it. Only two cold beers left and more in the pantry. He took one bottle in his hand then put it back. The loneliness ached down inside of him. He glanced at the clock and hung his head. It would be another four hours until he got to talk to him again. He had called the kids that morning then Robert. Then Jimmy and a few other people. He walked past the home recording studio and the room that had all of their instruments. Jonesy had taught him a few, but he didn't want to play. Then the garage, a few cars needed some work, but he didn't feel up to it. He turned back and walked to the kitchen. Not that hungry and it’s no fun cooking for one. _“I don’t want to feel this.”_ The samedepression and anxiety gripped him as it did in 80 before they got serious after one night in September where he nearly died. Jonesy saved him. He promised that he wouldn't drink too much ever again. Jonesy kept him from crossing his limit. He couldn't fall back on that now. He remembered the long walks they had gone on. Exercise helped. They were lucky enough to have plenty of land and not just farmland.

Later that evening he returned just in time to answer Jonesy’s call.

“Hey”

“Hey!”

“Jonesy I’m not okay.”

*Finally back together*

“Please don’t I meant to change it back before… No!” Bonzo looked a little scared.

Jonesy dialed their home phone. “call from my precious.”

“You named me after that weird little evil thing from Lord of the Rings!”

“No, it’s what Golem calls the one Ring. “

“You named me after a ring. I wish Robert never got you into those books.”

“No, it’s what he calls the one Ring it’s his precious. He can’t live without it.”

“That’s kind of sweet....”

“Read the books. Then you would appreciate thEEeee ….”

Jonesy moved his hand from his drummer's hips down and in-between his legs.

“ John!”

“Where were we?”

They were now cuddling. still in bed. Jonesy had his head over the drummer’s heart. The rhythm soothed him. Bonzo ran his fingers through shortish tawny hair.

“We er staying here for the rest of the day.” Bonzo sated.

“As if we haven’t been attached at the hip since I got back home. Right down clingy. “


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Another JSJ. In a different way, and yes some of this is based on how I grew up and want the future to be...... better, free to be me.*

It’s been eight weeks since we became three. Eight weeks since I got you to admit your feelings not just for me but for the other too. Me and John and John. It seemed too early to everyone else. You both swept me away from home, no took me home. I was saved from a weirdly controlling family. I have slowly come out of my shell. I help keep Bonzo in check and he pulls Jonesy and I out of our quiet isolation. Then I sit with Jonesy when we both have had our fill of the rock star life. Bonzo pulls us up, and Jonesy keeps us grounded. Then there is me in the middle.

Now its been 8 months since we became three. We each have a ring, not on a finger. A ring that hangs over our hearts. Our love has to be hidden away. It's been 8 weeks since I became the tour manager. 8 weeks since I dropped everythin and left my home in the U.S and moved across the pond. When the band is not together I spend a week at a time with each of you. But it’s so much better when we are all together.

It’s been 8 years since we became three. You have taught me so much. I thought of the idea of a back door or secret entrance at each of your homes. Now we are never apart for long. `The world thinks we’re just good friends. That could not be further from the truth.


	9. Illness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *continued from “Ocean”*
> 
> *will continue in music *

I still had my license for the U.S so we had rented a car just for the few days we had off until the second show of the tour in Tampa. I drove us to one of those day clinics where they could get you in for minor things. Bonzo refused to get checked out, insisting Jonesy was taken care of. There was nothing else in the wound, but he was running a fever. 

Now back at our room Jonesy was shivering and Bonzo pail. 

“go lay down. “

I go to the little kitchen and make a tonic. Honey, lemon juice, and apple cider vinegar, and water. I make three of them. I drink one and the sweet and tangy taste goes down my throat. Then I take two glasses to them. 

“whass this?” Bonzo asks sitting up and pulling Jonesy with him. 

“tonic. It works wonders for most illnesses. “ I hand them both the little glasses and they drink-making funny faces.

“honey. Lemon. And apple cider vinegar.”

“don’t taste bad.” Bonzo lays back down.

“I’m cold,” Jonesy complains. 

“How? Bonz is like a furnace. Our cuddle bear.”

“May I remind you he’s sick too.” Jonesy gave one of his looks mixed with sass and annoyance. 

“Okay, move apart I’m coming in. “ I start climbing in between them.

“you could get sick.” they both say.

“I’ll be fine. “ Despite my small size I manage to warm them both up.

I switch from keeping them warm and caring for them. Real honey for cough and sore throats. Tea to keep them warm. Then forcing them to drink enough water was NOT fun. 

I hand them both glasses of water. Jonesy takes his, and dinks politely, always soo sweet, and understands why. Bonzo sighed "why is it soo hard to drink water 8 glasses of water, but 8 beers go down like nothing?"

"8 glasses is a myth. " I say and narrow my eyes. "drink."

"can't we have beer. Make us feel good." Bonzo tries

"No."

"tea?"

"soon. WATER is better!" I say with a bit of sass.

Three days later a lot of sass, complaints, then apologies and plenty of cuddles their fevers break just in time for the concert.


	10. Robert's Rabbits

I’m at Robert’s “farm” I agree with Bonzo it’s not really a farm. Now he had goats and rabbits. They keep making baby bunnies. So I offer to help sort the males, from females. I had rabbits as a kid and learned to tell which is which.

“I’m a little rusty Rob.”

“that’s quite alright Serenity dear.”

Half the day is over and rabbits are separated. We start naming them all Lord of the Rings characters. Gandalf the gray. Gandalf the white. Frodo, Sam, Merri, Pippin, and all the other members of the fellowship. The rest are named after dwarfs.


	11. Light and Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I did a bit of Jimbert for a change. Or tried.

You are the dark to my light. One cannot exist without the other. You invade like night taking over day.

I take over your dark. Like dawn after the darkest hour.

Night

Day

We are like yin and yang. Each of us has a bit of the other. I have a bit of darkness in me. You have a bit of light in you.

You dress in black I dress in white, but only in my dreams.

It’s silly but my hair is light and yours is the dark. Gold and black.

I love you and you love me.


	12. Meet Cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I had to look up what Meet Cute was. Sooo I did my best.

When we met in that basement we instantly clicked. I had gone through several drummers. I could never work with them. I knew you, knew what you were doing. When our eyes first really met for the first time, we both look away, shyly. We both knew we would have to work together closely. It was a rhythm section marriage. Later we would have a real one. We formed the foundation for the greatest rock band on earth. We listened to each other instead of watching. I knew something would come of us. I just didn't know what it was.


	13. Let the music be your master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit more of JSJ

I listen to you both. The foundation and heartbeat of Led Zeppelin.

In perfect timing.

You play with your hearts.

I can feel the rhythm in my heart. The vibrations courses through my body, from head to toe, or toe to head.

When my senses become completely overrun. I close my eyes and concentrate on you.

Jonesy’s bass soothes me down and deep. Bonzo’s drums keep a steady pulse deep within me.

Without you, Zeppelin would crash and burn to the ground.

You listen more than you watch. Perfectly in-sync.

So, I guess I’ll let the music be my master.


	14. Metamorphosis

The time apart has changed them both for the rest of their lives. Brought them closer than they thought possible. Perhaps not in the best way.

Jonesy rolls over to face him. “Bonz, er we okay?”

“What? Bonzo askes alarmed.

“No not like that! Not like that!”

“thn how?”

“I thought after a couple of weeks back together and staying home, that we’d go back to before. Then after that, I thought it would be a month. “we’re codependent, clingy …”

“separation anxiety.”

“we should work on that.”

“ don’t want to”

“me neither”

“thn lets not.”

“ then let’s not.”


	15. Coffee Shop AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serenity is in this one but just as a side character.

Jonesy worked at a local coffee shop. His life changed the day a dark-haired , beefy man with hazel eyes and dimples walked in and ordered a coffee. Jonesy memorize his order and had it ready each time for “Bonzo” he called out. The man he was head over heels for took the warm creamy beverage from his hand. 

“Thanks!” Bonzo smiled. Those eyes sparkled.

Jonesy's friend and coworker nudged him as Bonzo started to leave. “You need to ask him out. He only comes when your working. “

“But I.”

“Do it, take your break early.”

“HEY, Bonzo!” Jonesy called.

Bonzo turned around hand on the door. “Yes, Jonesy?”

Serenity whispered in his ear. “See he rumembers your name.”

Bonzo had made his way back to the front counter. 

“Uhhh, I’m about to go on break, would you like to ….uhhh.”

Serenity rolled her eyes. “He wants's to ask ya out on a coffee date.”

One more coffee carefully made later they sat in a corner table. 

Two years later Jonesy makes Bonzo’s coffee. This time with farm-fresh milk and honey. This time they both have a ring on their finger.


	16. If I hadn't

Dear Bonzo

How different things could have been

If we hadn't made love in 70.

If we hadn't kept sleeping together and sleeping together.

If I hadn't made the first move, then you kiss me first.

If we hadn’t snuck off together. 

You told me you loved me and I said it back.

I don't want to think……

If I hadn't woken up in 80, with dread in my heart.

If I hadn't gone to check on you. 

If I hadn't helped you when you asked.

If I hadn’t said yes when you knelt down.

John Henry, I love you.


	17. The two Leo's birthday treats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JSJ
> 
> Serenity has my birthday of August 16, but in this AU she is the same age a Robert and Bonzo.

Jonesy was gathering the ingredients from the cabinets. Bonzo came back from town with extra ingredients. Jimmy shuffled in ready to help. 

Jonesy started mixing the dry ingredients then gave Bonzo a look. “Bonzo. That’s a lot of chocolate. We can’t possibly fit all of that into the cake.”

“But Serenity don't like cake.”

“That doesn't make sense,” Jimmy stated.

“She says iss jus like sugary bread. Only eats wedding cake or really chocolaty ones.”

“But Robert likes cake right?” Jonesy asked.

“Yeah,”

“What was it she said she liked?” Jimmy attempted to help, but only made more of a mess.” Cookie cake or biscuit cake.” The guitarist slumped down at the table.” I’m confused.”

Jonesy poured the batter into the pan and Bonzo put it into the oven. “What we call biscuts she or Americans call cookies.” Jonesy held up the recipe he had stolen from their friend and tour manager, that read Chocolate chip cookies.

“Alright then. Let’s make the cookie, biscuit cake thing for her and the cake will be for Robert.” Jimmy hoped back up ready to start baking again 

“No” Bonzo shook his head. “You can't cook.” He pushed the guitarist out of the way. “Las time you got mad and blamed the flour.”

Jimmy pouted and sat back down eating the tiny pieces of chocolate from the bag. One by one as he watched the rhythm section get to work. “What is it anyway?”

“Basically a giant cookie/biscuit,” Bonzo said as he added the chocolate as Jonesy stirred. 

“Bonzo that’s too much chocolate, why are you adding peanut butter?”

“Iss not too much if you use the smaller chunks of chocolate too. And Serenity loves chocolate and peanut butter, her favorite aside form beer.,” Bonzo switched to the tiny chunks of chocolate.”

“So we know what you got her for her birthday.” Jonesy kept stirring.

“I took her to a motocross race too.”

“Oh.” Jonesy transferred the batter to the other pan. 

“What did you get her?” Bonzo asked and Jimmy looked with intrigue. 

“I took her to a museum then out to eat.” Jonesy put the other birthday treat in the oven.

“What did you get her?” Jonesy asked Jimmy as Bonzo started the frosting for the cake.

“I -I got I forgot okay.”

“And Robert?”

“I ummm.”

Jonesy pouted. “How do you forget their birthdays? They are just four days apart!” he put his hands on his hips.

“Cos you keep saying having two Leo's …..”

“I DO NOT KNOW WHAT TO GET THEM!” Jimmy snapped.

Jonesy started offering ideas Jimmy and Bonzo kept turning them down. Then Jonesy and Jimmy turned to look at Bonzo. 

“What er you lookin at me for?” Bonzo sat the bowl of frosting down and licked his fingers free of the chocolatey goodness.

“You are their best mate.”

“They like those books. Tolking??? Or what ss it?”

“Get each of them a nice copy of Lord of the Rings. And the Hobbit” Jonesy offered.

“What did you two get for Robert?” Jimmy asked.

“We helped Serenity set up “Gandalf fireworks”.” Jonesy snatched the bowl of frosting from the drummer who was slowly eating the entire thing.

The three men heard Robert and Serenity calling them.

“It appears as if the Leo’s are getting impatient.” Jimmy started to leave the room. “Jonesy can stay and finish the cake and that monstrosity you two make for her.”

“What!” Jonesy threw his hands in the air.”I have been in here all day!” “Serenity likes us more than you, calls her self a rhythm section girl.” Jonesy turned Jimmy around.

Jimmy rolled his eyes. “you three are together”

“You can stay and pull them out when they are ready.” Bonzo put a hand on the bassist's shoulder and pulled Jimmy toward the oven. “On second thought, No.”

“Last time you burnt everything then got mad at the oven.” Jonesy stopped in the doorway.

“What do we do then?” Bonzo wandered.

There was a moment of silence.

“Jimmy have you told Serenity yet?” Jonesy asked.

“No”

“Then that’s her birthday present.” Jonesy leaned against Bonzo.

“A job offer?”

“iss more than that mate. We need her here with us.”

“But her family’s weird right. Will they...”

“She’s ours.” Bonzo grinned. “I’ll stay, you two go.” 

Jimmy left in a hurry and Jonesy gave Bonzo a peck on the cheek then left the room too. 


	18. Myths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from Hurt comfort or apart and back together again

They were now cuddling. still in bed. Jonesy had his head over the drummer’s heart. The rhythm soothed him. Bonzo ran his fingers through shortish tawny hair.

“We er staying here for the rest of the day.” Bonzo sated.

“As if we haven’t been attached at the hip since I got back home. Right down clingy. “

They were silent for a few moments until Jonesy sat up. “Will you read those books to me or we can read them together. Since we most likely will not be getting out much anytime soon. We don't have much else to do. I could teach you another instrument? …. Rob got us both copies on our wed…”

Bonzo had reached over to the bedside table and picked up a leather-bound book. It was well made, well kept, but warn from years of reading and rereading. He pulled Jonesy in to lean against his side. “ In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came to me after I posted it.
> 
> Bonzo holds Jonesy up. “Look Robert I have a hobbit!”
> 
> “He is NOT a hobbit.”
> 
> “Hobbit” Bonzo lifts Jonesy higher.
> 
> “I aM NoT A HoBbIT!” Jonesy growls and wiggles free to stomp off angrily.


	19. She Looks Just Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Mpreg , don't like do not read.

Bonzo and Jonesy sit facing each other. A small box is in-between them. Jonesy pickes up a picture. A smile comes across his face.

“Bonz. She looks just like you.”

“No, she don’t .”

Jonesy holds the picture up to hang beside their doughter's face. “yes she does.”

Bonzo holds their sleeping daughter in his arms and reaches forward to grab a slightly older picture. Then mirrors his husband. “she looks jus like you. “

“Rob always said they look like us just de-aged. “ Jonesy smiles softly, then looks down thoughtfully. “John. I need to tell you something.”

“what?” Bonzo starts to put the pictures away.

“I..” The little girl squirms in his arms. “let’s take these two to bed.”

Both little girls are now tucked in. Both now sound asleep.

Bonzo hugs Jonesy from behind. “I want more.” He says as they watch them sleep.

Jonesy turns around. “about that.”

“you don’t want more?”

“No, I do, but….” Jonesy takes one of Bonzo's paws and places it over his stomach.

“Jones.” Bonzo presses their foreheads together and intertwined their fingers.

“twins again.”

Bonzo steps back, but the connection remains. “what?”

Jonesy rolls his eyes. “that’s what I said.”


	20. This is a Nightmare

Jonesy wakes up to an empty bed. His heart racing, hands shaking. “Bonz?” he whispers. Then he remembers. He feels the tears coming. He can’t hold them back not this time, not after… Jonesy holds the pillow that smells like him. “Bonz!” He inhales the scent. His sent that he will never smell again. Hands that will never hold him. Eyes that will never look into his. Hair he will never run his fingers through. A voice echoes through his head. A voice he will never hear again

. “Jonesy?”

Jonesy jumps into his arms in record speed, in Bonzo’s arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *will continue in “dream” aka Waking up*


	21. Stuck

Bonzo tried to move, but couldn’t. “Fucking hell” he said under his breath, 

A little girl with curly blond hair hoped up to him “Unka Bonzo?”

“Go get your uncle Jonesy, please.”

The little girl ran off, giggling. 

“Daddy otay?” A little girl with brown hair and hazel eyes plops down on the ground below him.

“Yes, sweetheart Daddy’s okay.”

A little boy with tawny hair giggled. As his father came around the corner. 

“Bonzo this is the fifth time **this** has happened. I keep telling you children’s play equipment is **not** made for a full-grown man.”

“Jus help please.”


	22. Goats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I did Robzo

Robert Plant walks through the doorway. He finds the handsome brunet in the corner, playing with a puppy. 

“Do have any goats?”

John laughed “ I keep telling you no.”

“I like the puppy, is he taken?”

“No.” John hands him the puppy. 

“I shall name you Strider.” Robert announced.

“What sort of name is that?”

“It’s from my favorite book.” Robert cuddles the puppy. “What sort of nickname is Bonzo?”

Two months later.

“We don’t have goats. I’m sorry” Bonzo sighed,” How’s your dog, Strider?”

“ perfect.”

Later that night

John walked to Robert’s house. “I brought you a goat.”


	23. Poision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * another JSJ and, one that is personal, how I am treated by my family*

My family kept saying they were poison. They were bad. I needed to find a good church-going man. They treated me okay. I thought they did until I met them. They loved me for me and not the little girl I was long ago. I was only allowed positive thoughts. I was expected to love what they love. Not drink. No sex before marriage. Only good and pure things. I was a girl. I was a girl. I should not be so boyish. I was expected to like the frilly and girly things the women of my family did. I was told to knock it off when I dare showed my true self. I hated the emotional reactions and their thoughts ruled by them. … . 

I met two men by the name of John and fell in love. They treat me right. They didn’t try to force me to be a dead version of myself. I was free. I broke out of my shell. I belonged.

Bonzo took me to races and drank beer with me.

Jonesy listened to my thoughts, that were sometimes dark but true and got me high.

They both showed me what true love is


	24. Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jimsy and Robzo to Bonsy , and Jimbert.

Jimsy and Robzo to Bonsy ,and Jimbert.

Jimmy kissed John. He was pushed away. 

“Jimmy I don’t want to do this anymore. I….”

Jimmy knew it, he had seen how they looked at each other. “It’s Bonzo isn’t it?”

“Yes.”

Robert leaned to hiss him, but he was pushed away.

“Rob , that night was a mistake. “ Bonzo stepped back.” I still love you, but not like that.” He put a hand on his best mate’s shoulder. “We was jus kids back then.”

When they kissed it was something of a fairy-tale...true love.

“John I love you.”

“I love you too John.”

“Jimmylove”

“Robert!”


	25. Bubbles

Jimmy’s mood had dropped. He was right down grumpy. Now on the Starship he sat and sulked.

“Hey, Jimmy you know it’s not possible to skip without smiling,” I say.

“Just let me be sad.”

“say bubbles in a deep voice. I heard doing so will make yourself laugh.”

Jimmy shook his head.

“oh come on.” I encourage. I suddenly felt Bonzo’s heavy hands on my shoulders.

“Bubbles!” he says in a deep voice. We all laugh except Jimmy.

“Bubbles!” Robert gets in Jimmy’s face then is pushed back.

“Bubbles!” I say.

Jonesy is at the organ and we all turn to him expectantly. He stops playing and jumps up, putting his hands on the top of it. “Bubbles!”

Soon the plane is filled with all the bubbles form everyone besides Jimmy. The guitarist gets up and disappears in the bedroom.

We all continue until tears stream down our faces. I grab a bottle of wine to take to Jimmy. I stop outside of the door. I hear Jimmy taking on the other side talking to himself.

“Bubbles. Bubbles, Bubbles.” Then him giggling.

I open the bottle for myself he does not need it, drain it and only get half-drunk. I wake up in the morning to Bonzo in my face

**“Bubbles!”**


	26. Summer time

Jonesy lets the sand run through his hand. The girls are running and splashing in the water. Two more kids a girl and a boy run past him. 

“Hi uncle Jonesy!”

Jonesy smiles as they run to the water to join the fun.

He sits down beside him. “Morning Bonz.”

“Morning Jones.”

“I never thought we could do this.” Jonesy says.

“Me neither.”

“I never thought we could be together.”

“But we are” Bonzo looks to the blue eyes, that match the ocean.

“I know.” Jonesy leans into him. “Would you like to go to dinner? Just me?”

‘“I would.”


	27. Waking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from "This Is a Nightmare AKA Loss"

Jonesy wakes up again. This time for real. He was alone. He told his wife he needed to help Jimmy finish the album. That was true, but he needed to let the walls down. He had to let the hot tears fall. Robert’s in bad shape, everyone expected that. Jonesy was worse, far worse. He had fallen in love with two people. Now one was gone. John was gone. He felt the shards of his heart pocking him from the inside. Everything hurt. Each breath he took. Every step was harder than the last. 

“I will never stop loving you.”


	28. High Flying

Robert was high.

“There was a man who had a farm Bonzo was his nameo.! B O N Z O, B O N Z O, B O N Z O!” Robert puts an arm around his best mate.

“Robert?”

“and on that farm he had some cows. With a moo there, and a moo moo there!”

“stop.”

“and Bonzo was his nameooooo…..”

“ keep doing then, and see what happens.” Bonzo threatened.

“B O N Z O, B O N ZOOOOO, OWWWWW!” Robert cried rubbing his head and shoving his friend away. “BonZooOOO. You're mean

Jonesy gives him a look then grabs Bonzo by the hand headed for the Starship’s bedroom.

Robert starts bouncing on his feet. “Little Jonesy fu, fu, hopping through the forest…..

Jonesy turns around and throws another, more menacing look at the singer.

Robert points to Bonzo’s shirt. “Spider-man, Spider-man, does whatever a spider can do!” then stops when a beer bottle is thrown his way.

“Robert dear. “ Jimmy holds him back firmly . “you don’t want to follow them. “

“ JimJam .Could you pull a Jonesy out of your hat? Whait noooo don’t Spider-man will get you.”

“Robert…..”

“”Little Jonesy cottontail, Hopping down the Jonesy trai….”

The door opens and a shoe flies dangerously close to the blond's head. “AAHHHHHHHH

Jonesy through the other shoe at him,and this time he did not miss.


	29. Hogwarts AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serenity is in Slytherin, Robert, and Bonzo in Hufflepuff and Jonesy in Ravenclaw. Jonesy is the same age as Bonzo and Robert to make things easier in the AU. Jimmy is either a second year of third year and Slytherin.

Slytheren had flying lessons with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. They made our way outside and waited. Soon the lesson started. Serenity was a natural, and so was Jonesy and Robert. Bonzo kept shaking and falling. 

“Bonzo you okay?” Serenity asked as Robert flew higher and higher and Jonesy flew far off but with in sight. 

“I hate flying.” He pouted.

“Robert said you were scared of”

“No!”

“Why do you hate flying then?” She asked as she flew around and around him. 

“ I jus don't like it.”

“If you don't do better you could fail.” She said out of concern. 

That night Bonzo got an owl. The note read “Meet me on the edge of the forbidden forest tonight at 11. 

Rin Rin”

Bonzo met Serenity but tried to turn back when he saw the broomstick in her hand. 

“No , wait. This is a nimbus 2020. A birthday/Christmas gift. It’s not like the school brooms. Not shaky and actually listens to you.” 

He eventually agreed to flying lessons one night a week. His confidence grew solely along with his skills.

Bonzo past the final test at the end of the year with flying colors. 

“Thank You, Serenity.” Bonzo shyly looked down at the ground after the test.


	30. Joy

They had a little girl.

She brought them joy. The first time Bonzo held her he felt tears of joy fall down his face. When Jonesy held her for the first time he smiled from ear to ear and didn't stop anytime soon.

Jonesy told her bedtime stories

Bonzo sang her to sleep.

She had an uncle Robert and an uncle Jimmy. 

The little girl had her father's talents. She started playing as soon as she could walk. They taught her anything and everything she wanted.

Ocean blue eyes and dark brown hair. Hands rough, but heart so soft. 


	31. There was only one bed

They had to share a room. They had to share a bed. 

Now Jonesy was awake. Now he was the victim of what one could only call aggressive snuggling. 

Bonzo the bear had him in his arms. Bonzo was still asleep.

Jonesy’s cheeks were red. Jonesy;s mind was racing.

I’m in love with him. I’m in his arms

. Should I tell him? Should I wake him? 

Why is he so warm? Why is he so soft? 

“John.” “John”

“That’s his name. That’s my name!”

“John wake up. John wake up.” 

Jonesy starts moving. Jonesy wakes him.

“I love you”


End file.
